Enough
by PahouaYang
Summary: Hermione has had enough of Ron's nonsense and going out and partying. She finally decides to sit down and talk to him, but when Ron hits her, she decides to leave him for good. Will she come back? How will this affect their lives? New chapters coming soon
1. Pain

It had been hours and Ron isn't home yet. He's been doing this for the past 5 months. Going out to drink and party with his friends, staying out all night, and not helping his wife, Hermione, with the kids. Hermione is sick of it and wanted to talk with him when he gets home, whenever that would be. Hermione sat in the living room reading, and then suddenly heard the door open. Hermione stood up and screamed "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Where have you been?"

"Work?" He snaps at her. He sets down his jacket and briefcase on the counter.

"I know you haven't been at work! I called your office and they said you left at 5! Its 2 in the morning now!"

"What are you spying on me now? Give me a break Hermione. You never let me do anything. You just need to relax." Ron said. He was obviously drunk. Hermione could tell by the tone of his voice and how he was walking.

"GIVE YOU A BREAK? RELAX? When was the last time I relaxed since my husband hasn't been coming home and helping me take care of our children? Don't you dare tell me to relax because I can't!" Hermione yelled.

"Bloody hell, am I going to have to deal with this for the rest of my life?" Ron screamed at Hermione. He went over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. Hermione quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed the beer from Ron's hand.

"YOU ARE NOT HAVING ANOTHER DRINK! I'm going to call your office tomorrow and tell them that you are not coming to work for a couple of days! Now you listen to me Ronald Weasley! You need to stop going out and help me out around the house and with the children! Rose and Hugo miss you! They always ask where you are and are questioning! Not only do they miss you so do I! I miss having you come home and sit with us to eat dinner and kiss me and hug me!" Hermione said. For a moment she thought Ron actually listened to every work she said and was going to come and give her a hug and apologize. But that didn't happen.

"OH THAT RUBBISH HERMIONE! SO I GO OUT WITH FRIENDS BIG DEAL! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU NEVER GO OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS EITHER! WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH?" He screamed at his wife while taking a drink of his beer.

"SELFISH?" Hermione yelled. "I am not selfish! I haven't been out of this damn house ever since you started working late and going to the pub and drinking with your friends! I haven't had one moment to myself either!" Hermione went to grab Ron's beer out of his hand when Ron screamed "Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!"

"I'm trying to help you! You need to stop drinking and you obviously have a problem!"

"I don't have a problem Hermione! Geesh why can't you just go away? I don't need you on my back all the time! I'm pretty sure I can handle the kid's lives and my life without you! I wish you would just go away forever I don't need you here! Ever since we got married all you've done is yell at me and blame me for everything! You're no good for anything! Well sorry if I'm not good enough for Ms. Perfect Hermione!" Ron yelled. Ron had never ratted at Hermione like that before. She couldn't believe what she heard. Out of all people, she wasn't expecting her husband to make her hurt this much. Ron then chugged down his beer. Hermione then ran over to him and snatched the bottle away.

"What are you doing?" Ron shouted.

"You are not drinking anymore!" Hermione replied.

"You're not my mother and you do not tell me what to do!" Ron said.

"Yes but I am your wife and it's my job to protect you and make sure you stay out of harm's way!" Hermione said.

"You've done nothing to make me feel good Hermione! Don't you get that! I HATE YOU! I REGRET MARRYING YOU AND HAVING A LIFE WITH YOU! ALL YOU'VE DONE IS MADE MY LIFE A MISERABLE WRECK! I WANT YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!" Ron screamed at Hermione.

Hermione's face expression changed right after her husband said that he hated her and tears started to form in her eyes. How dare he say something like that? Whatever happened to for better or for worse? And that he'd love her forever? Hermione immediately talked back.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME RON? I THOUGHT THAT OUR LOVE WAS STRONG? NOT LIKE THIS! I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOU NEEDED ME YET YOU AREN'T THERE FOR ME! I'VE DONE NOTHING FOR YOU? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK? I CLEAN THIS HOUSE, I PREPARE YOUR FOOD, AND I TAKE CARE OF OUR CHILDREN! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I AM USELESS IN EVERY WAY! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE USELESS ALSO! YOU NEVER HELP ME AROUND THE HOUSE AND YOU'RE ALWAYS OUT PARTYING, YOU DIRTY FOUL EVIL SON OF A BITCH! " Hermione cried.

Hermione was about to continue defending herself until Ron back slapped her across the face hard. She flew back into the wall and hit her head against a picture. Their wedding picture actually. Glass instantly flew everywhere and Hermione fell to the floor sobbing. She couldn't believe what just happened. Her husband, the one she had used to love the most, had slapped her across the face. Her husband no longer loved her. Without thinking she ran into their bedroom and started to pack up her things.

Ron, suddenly woke up from his drunken state, and realized what he just did. He had slapped Hermione. The girl that he loved more than life itself. The girl that he fell in love with and devoted his life to. He looked down and saw their wedding picture shattered on the floor. He ran upstairs and tried to apologize to his Hermione. When he reached their room, he saw a tearful Hermione was tearing through their things and was already half way done with packing her belongings.

"No Hermione stop, please don't do this. STOP HERMIONE! You don't want to do this!" Ron said.

Hermione continued packing without saying a word while crying her eyes out. How dare he come to her after what he just did? Does he think she'll forgive him that easily? She was finally done with his nonsense and was leaving him for good. Why would she stick around to a husband that doesn't even help out with the children and abuses her? Once she finished packing all of her things, she flies past Ron and goes straight to Rose and Hugo's room. Ron follows and sees Hermione give each Rose and Hugo a final kiss and goodbye before storming downstairs. Ron still follows and screams "Hermione please listen to me! I'm sorry that I did that I shouldn't have! Please forgive me!"

Hermione then turned around and screamed "YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FORGIVE YOU THAT EASILY? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

Ron saw the blood on Hermione's forehead and the redness on Hermione's cheek. He goes to her and tries to hug her and comfort her but Hermione just backs away.

"Don't you ever touch me again Ronald! Don't you ever!" Hermione cried. "How dare you do that to me? How dare you tell me that I'm useless and that you hate me? You don't know what I've been through in the past 5 months! You don't have a clue!" Hermione paused to breathe. "Every day for 5 damn months, I sat in this house alone, taking care of the kids alone, wondering and worrying about you! You come home and you just drink and sleep. Then you wake up and go to work and do it all over again! You don't even deserve to be looked at! You're not sorry! If I stay your just going to go back to the same phase!" Hermione cried.

Ron didn't know what else to say. Seeing his wife hurt like this really killed him. He didn't want her to leave. "Hermione, darling, I love you so much and I am so sorry that I did that to you. Your right, I have no idea what you go through every day and I am a complete jerk for leaving you alone and not supporting you. I love…" Before Ron could finish that sentence, Hermione snapped "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME! HUSBANDS THAT TRULY LOVE THEIR WIVES DO NOT HIT THEIR WIVES! THEY COME HOME AND HELP THEM WITH THEIR FAMILY, SUPPORT THEM IN EVERY WAY, AND TELL THEM THAT THEY LOVE THEM! YOU DEFINITELY ARE NOT ONE OF THEM!" Hermione sobbed. With tears all over her face, Hermione grabs her suitcase and continues walking through the door. Ron realizes that he won't get Hermione back that easily. He realized that he could actually lose his wife forever. Ron quickly grabs her wrist and begs "Hermione please! I am so sorry that I did that to you and I don't know how many times I can say that before you actually believe me! I love you so much and I could not live a day without you! Please don't leave me. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get you back! If you don't care about me at least think of the children! They need a mom!" Ron said desperately with tears down his face.

Hermione was about to consider it but soon snapped out of it and knew that Ron would go back to his same phase if she did stay. "No, I'm not staying. I'm leaving. I've had enough of this. This married life and kids were supposed to be the best time of our lives and it just turned out to be a complete nightmare! You wanted me gone so badly well you have it! I'm leaving for good and I'm never gonna come back! I'm pretty sure you won't even notice either." Hermione said. She quickly grabbed her suitcase and dashed to the door. Surprisingly Ron didn't stop her. Before dashing out, Hermione turned around and said "Oh yea I almost forgot, since you hate me so much and regret marrying me, you can have this back!" Hermione screamed. Hermione then took off her marriage ring and threw it at Ron. Ron was heartbroken. He really couldn't believe that she was leaving and not coming back. Before he tried to say anything else, she dissapperated and disappeared.

Ron went to the couch and cried so hard. Harder than when he attended his brother Fred's funeral. She really left. She wasn't coming back. Those thoughts kept going on in his head. He then remembered the ring and went to look for it. There it was lying on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it. They've fought many times over the past couple months but it never got this bad. It never got to the point where Hermione actually left and threw her marriage ring at him. Ron kneeled down on the floor and cried all night. He was ashamed of himself of what he did. Because of his action, he lost the love of his life, possibly forever.


	2. Separate Places

Hermione quickly left the house and decided to apparate to her parent's home. But then she figured that's the number one place that Ron would come looking for her. As much as she would love to go to her parents and have them comfort and hug her, she really wasn't ready to answer all their questions on why she left in the first place. So she decided to go stay in a motel for a couple of days instead. She entered a motel called Sam's Motel and went to check in.

"A room for one please?" Hermione told the person at the front desk.

"How many days?" He asked.

Hermione thought for a minute. "A week please" Hermione answered. A week would give her some time to think and decide what to do next. He handed the key to her room and she went to the fourth floor. She opened her door and settled on the bed. It was quite comfy she thought. She then got settled in by putting her suitcase down and getting ready for bed. It was 6 am and she realized she was extremely tired. She got in her pajamas and went straight to bed. She fell asleep in seconds.

Hermione woke up to a knocking at the door. She prayed that it wasn't Ron. She went over to the door and looked out the peep hole. It was only the maid. She didn't answer. The maid eventually went to the next room. Hermione looked at the clock. It was 3 in the afternoon. Wow she slept for that long. She figured it was alright since she hasn't slept this long in weeks. She thought back on Ron. I hope he's having fun she thought. He probably doesn't even notice I'm gone she thought again. Then she thought of Rose and Hugo. Who was going to take care of them? Ron would probably be at work right now. Ron better have stayed home she said in her mind. She missed her children terribly. She knew she was a wonderful mother and that they would need her, but she wasn't ready to go home yet. She wasn't even sure if she would ever go home. Maybe when Ron's at work she would pop home to see how their doing once in a while she thought.

Back home, Ron was still on the floor. He fell asleep. He woke up and realized that he was late for work. He also remembered the night before. He had hit Hermione and she had left. He decided to go check up on the children when he realized that they were already awake. He went to their room and Rose was awake. She sleeps so late for a 9 year old Ron thought.

"Hi Rose. Time to wake up honey." He said to Rose

"Hi daddy. Where's mummy?" Rose asked her dad.

Ron knew this was coming eventually. What was he going to say? That daddy hit mummy and that she left? No Rose wasn't ready for that yet. So Ron said "Oh umm mum just went away for a couple of days, you know for work and such."

"Oh ok." Rose got out of her bed and ran to give a hug to her dad. Ron realized that it's been so long since he gave her kids a hug. He really was a bad father after all.

"I missed you daddy. You never came home. Me and Hugo never even got to see you at all." Rose murmured. Ron started to tear up. Before Rose realized he was crying, he wiped away his tears.

"Yea I know sweetheart. And daddy's sorry. Let's go check up on Hugo ok?" Ron told Rose.

They both went next door to see Hugo awake as well. Ron reached down to pick Hugo up.

"Hey big boy! How you doing?" Ron said while lifting up his 7 year old son. He had gotten so big. Ron touched his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then looked at Rose and said "You guys hungry?"

"Yes daddy" Rose replied.

"Alright. Let's go downstairs and see what we can make for breakfast." Ron told his children while heading downstairs. Hermione always cooked breakfast, but she was gone. But he had to take responsibility for his actions. He was willing to take care of Rose and Hugo and prayed that Hermione would come home. She didn't have to come home for him, but at least for the children. They at least deserved a mother like Hermione. Ron never gave Hermione the credit of being such a wonderful mother these past few months. God he missed her terribly. This was one of their worst fights of their marriage and hoped that she would please come home. But remembering what he did, he knew that she wasn't going to give in that easily. It's going to take some effort to get Hermione back and for them to heal and become a family again.


	3. Hermione's Secret

It had been a week since Hermione left home. She woke up to silence and suddenly felt very nauseas. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom to the toilet. She threw up for a while and knew this feeling. It happened two times to her before. She didn't even have to question. She knew she was pregnant. But to make sure she wanted to go to a Healer. She immediately thought of Ron. She couldn't tell him. She won't tell him. He wouldn't want it. He hated her. She was not going to bring another child into this kind of life. She got out of the bathroom and gathered her purse and keys and left to go to St. Burrows.

She arrived at the hospital and checked in.

"Hello. Umm I'm Hermione Gran—"She stopped for a moment and realized she was still married to Ron and was a Weasley. She continued "Hermione Weasley. I was wondering if a Healer is available?"

"Lemme check." The kind lady replied to Hermione. She came back a few minutes later and said "Ok yes there is a healer here. Healer Marlina will see you in a few moments. Just take a seat."

Hermione did so and sat down. About ten minutes later, Healer Marlina stepped out and called "Hermione Weasley?" Hermione raised her hand and went in.

Healer Marlina escorted Hermione into a room and asked "So what seems to be the problem Hermione?"

"Well this morning I found out I was pregnant and I just wanted to come here to make sure. And I apologize for not making an appointment first I know you Healers must be super busy nowadays." Hermione replied.

"Oh no dear it's not a problem at all. We've been quite slow lately in business. But alright well we'll take a look now. Would you mind just taking off your shirt so we can do an ultra sound?" Healer Marlina asked.

Hermione did so and Healer Marlina got right to work. She put the cold fluid on her stomach and set up the ultra sound. She placed the censor on Hermione's stomach and told Hermione to look at the screen.

"Well Mrs. Weasley yes you are pregnant, 6 weeks to be exact." Healer Marlina told her.

Hermione looked at the screen and there it was, her child. Beautiful, even the third time. Small, vulnerable, but beautiful. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she was going to keep it. She definitely wasn't going to throw it away just because she was having trouble with her husband. Healer Marlina wiped her stomach and she was free to go.

"Thank you Healer Marlina. I very much appreciate your time." Hermione thanked her and left. She drove back to the motel. She sat down on her bed and thought. She missed Rose and Hugo so much. As much as she enjoyed her freedom, she missed them terribly. She knew that it's been over a week and that her family will probably be looking for her soon.

Few days past, and Ron returned to work. But he asked to come home earlier to take care of the kids. He drops off Rose and Hugo at Uncle Harry and Ginny's and then picks them up after work. It's been 2 weeks now that Hermione had left and people are getting really suspicious. The kids are wondering and so is his family. Ron was desperate. He wanted his wife back so badly. He knew the pain that she suffered now. He stays up all night cleaning and supporting the children. With no help, it made being a parent even harder. He tried every day to go and look for her but he didn't want to alarm the family. But he knew he had to talk to somebody about this because it was killing him inside. And he couldn't find her without some help.


	4. Desperate

Ron was finally going to talk to a family member. There have been more and more questions concerning Hermione and when she will come home. Ron just kept telling them that she has a business trip and will be away a couple more days or weeks and that he doesn't know when she'll return. After work, he decided to stay for dinner at Harry and Ginny's house and talk to them. He arrived there and Rose and Hugo ran outside to greet him. "DADDY!" they screamed as they rushed to hug him.

"Hello guys!" He hugged them back and soon saw that Harry's kids James and Albus had came out to give their uncle a hug as well. "AHHH" Ron screamed as all the kids tackled him to the ground with hugs and laughs. Too bad Hermione couldn't see this moment he thought.

"Alright kids alright give Uncle Ron a moment to breath now. Go on kids go inside" Harry said to the children. And so they all did run inside and Harry and Ron gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Hello mate! Haven't seen you in a bloody long time!" Harry said to his brother-in-law.

"I know. I've been extremely busy you know with my job and taking care of the kids too!" Ron said. They entered the house and it was such a peaceful environment. Harry and Ginny's home is always so clean and fresh. They were amazing with children as well. It seemed as though their lives were perfect compared to Ron's. Ginny came over and greeted her brother. "Hello Ron! Where have you been all these weeks? And where's Hermione? Is she back yet?" Ginny asked.

Ron stuttered "Uhh no no she's not yet. She says that it'll probably be another 2 or 3 weeks. It's been torture lately you know not knowing when your wife's coming home." Ron said.

"Well you're always welcomed here and we are here whenever you need it. Well dinner will be ready later. Are you staying?" Ginny asked Ron

"Yes I will actually, thank you both for taking care of two of them while I'm at work. And I actually have to talk to you two a little later about something." Ron told them.

"Alright then well let's settle down, eat, and then we'll talk mate." Harry said.

So they proceeded to the living room and just caught up with everything. How the kids are developing and growing every single day, marriage, things like that. Then they ate dinner and Rose, Hugo, and Albus went to bed. It was only James and the three adults awake and it was finally time for Ron to tell them. Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat in the living room while James played on the floor with some toys.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Ginny asked anxiously. Ron really didn't want to say anything but he knew he had to if he was ever going to find Hermione and bring her home. He just hoped they both wouldn't curse and scream at him but he knew that they probably would. Who wouldn't?

"Well I don't know how ever to say this. You guys will probably hate me after I tell you." Ron said nervously.

"Ron, we'll never hate you. EVER. No matter what you've done you can tell us." Harry said.

"Alright, well here goes." Ron paused for a few moments. "Hermione isn't on a business trip. She ran away. And I have no idea where she is and I'm getting very worried. And I didn't tell anyone because I knew you'd all be worried and asking me questions." Ron looked up to see Harry and Ginny's confused faces.

"Why did she leave? I thought you were both happy with your lives?" Ginny asked.

"Well not exactly umm I've started to work late and one night I was just really stressed and a few guys from the office invited me to the pub to relax and have a couple of whiskeys and beers. So I went and had some fun. Then I constantly went there every single night and drank and came home drunk. Hermione was furious but I really didn't care back then. I did that for 5 months straight and one night I came home drunk, and Hermione was absolutely enraged. She had enough and told me I was being a complete jerk and that I didn't care anymore and at that time I didn't. So we got into a fight and it eventually ended up getting her really hurt. So I…I.." Ron couldn't stand what he was going to say. "I hit her."

Ginny immediately stood up from her chair and screamed "WHAT? YOU DID WHAT RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HERMIONE!" Harry told her wife to sit down and listen. "So what happened next mate?" Harry asked.

"She ran upstairs packed her things and left. Before she left she threw her wedding ring at me." Ron didn't know why he was so calm and not in tears.

"WELL SHE HAD EVERY RIGHT TO LEAVE! RON WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! HERMIONE WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP YOU AND YOU DROVE HER AWAY!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"Ginny sweetheart calm down you will wake up the children." Harry said.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE YELLING AT RON FOR WHAT HE DID TO HERMIONE!" Ginny said yelling at Harry. She then turned to Ron and continued "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF RONALD! I WOULD NEVER HAVE PICTURED THAT YOU WOULD EVER IN 100 YEARS DO THAT TO A GIRL ESPECIALLY TO YOUR WIFE WHO YOU LOVE! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Ron just stared down at his feet and knew he deserved to be yelled at. If Ginny's lecture was this bad, his mum's must be way worse than this. Then Ginny got up from her seat and walked around the house enraged. Still crying, Harry got up to comfort his wife. He told her it was going to be alright and that they'll find her.

"YOU ARE SUCH A SELFISH LITTLE RAT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK OF HOW HARD SHE WAS WORKING! YOU DROVE HER AWAY NOT ONLY FROM YOU BUT FROM ROSE AND HUGO! THEY NO LONGER HAVE A MOTHER BECAUSE OF YOU! THEY AT LEAST DESERVE THE BEST MUM EVER AND THAT WAS HERMIONE! SHE PUT ALL OF HER NEEDS BEHIND SO THAT YOU AND THE KIDS WOULD GET THE BEST! SHE CAME OVER EVERY SINGLE DAY CRYING BECAUSE SHE FIGURED THAT YOU DIDN'T CARE AND WOULD LEAVE HER! FROM THAT MOMENT I SHOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT SHE WAS RIGHT AND TRIED TO HELP HER! UGH I AM SO OUTRAGED WITH YOU!" Ginny yelled. She was balling her eyes out now. Knowing her best friend is out there possibly harmed and they didn't know where she was.

"Do you at least know where she might have gone?" Harry asked.

"No idea. She obviously wouldn't have gone somewhere where she knew I was going to come looking. Hermione's smart remember? And I didn't want to go to her parents or our parents and asked because I knew they would scream and rant as well." Ron said.

"GOD DAMN WELL THEY SHOULD RANT! HERMIONE COULD BE ANYWHERE HARMED AND WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE BLOODY HELL SHE IS! AND THAT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ginny then ran out into her bedroom and slammed the door. Harry went to sit down next to his best friend and tapped his shoulder. "It'll be alright mate I promise. We'll find her and bring her home."

"No it won't be Harry. Especially with the things I said to her. I told her that I hated her and that I regretted marrying and starting a life with her. She told me that she'll never come back then. I already know I've lost her for good." Ron told Harry.

"Yes but she still cares about you I know it. And the children. You guys mean the world to her." Harry tried his best to comfort his best friend.

"No she doesn't care about me anymore. Not at all. Who would want to even come back to a man like me?" Ron put his hands on his head and wanted to pull his hair out. "I've been a horrible husband and father. I never helped her at all in the past five months and thought she was just exaggerating when she said taking care of the kids, our house, and work was hard. But now I see what she means. It's extremely difficult especially when you're alone and have no help at all."

"Well you'll always have us. Well me, for now. Don't worry Ginny will forgive you eventually." Harry said.

"Whenever that will be. Well it's getting late and it's time for the kids and I to get home. Thanks so much for dinner and babysitting. I'll drop the kids off tomorrow again." Ron said. They both proceeded upstairs and Harry helped to get the children. Rose, Hugo, and Ron apparated home and Ron put them both to bed. Ron then came downstairs and saw the broken picture of him and Hermione on their wedding day. He missed her so much. He was desperate and wanted her back. Most likely Ginny was going to tell his mum and everyone else about Hermione but he didn't care anymore. His number one focus was to find Hermione, bring her home and convince her that he's sorry and that he has changed for good. He wanted to show Hermione that he still loves her truly, that he is deeply sorry, and he'd do anything to get her back. Ron then got ready for bed and laid down. His bed felt empty because his beautiful, smart wife wasn't there. He missed waking up to her every morning. He missed kissing her, hugging her, and telling her that he loved her.

That night when she left still plays over and over in his head. He is ashamed, embarrassed, disappointed in himself. How could he do such a thing? Drive away the love of his life to the point where she leaves him and their children?

"Please Hermione, please come back to me. I've missed you so much. I really want you back. I'm so sorry that I did that to you. You can leave me or take the kids and go, but please just come home. Rose and Hugo miss you terribly. I miss you terribly." Ron whispered as he cried to sleep.


	5. Waiting

It's been almost a month now since Hermione has left. Ron is dying inside knowing the fact that she might never return. He knew Hermione too well, and he knew that Hermione will at least come visit the kids, if not take them. He wouldn't care if she took Rose and Hugo away; Ron has been a horrible father and husband. He didn't deserve to have such a wonderful family. He promised her that he'd never leave her after she was tortured by Bellatrix. That killed him to hear her screams. He was willing to die than hear her scream like that. Now he had broken his promise and lost her for good. He begged every night and hoped for her to come home. But it seems like she's gone for good. Ron sat in the living room crying when Rose and Hugo came downstairs for lunch. Ron wiped his tears away and went to greet his children.

"Hey guys" Ron said while giving his two children a hug.

"Hi daddy. Daddy, when's mummy coming home?" Rose asked her father. Ron didn't know how to answer because he knew Rose was catching on. Her mother was gone way too long now and something was up. Ron quickly thought of a response "Umm Rose mum went to visit grandma and grandpa. I don't know how long she said she'll be back as soon as she can alright?" Ron responded to Rose.

Rose nodded and the three of them had their daily lunch. Ron didn't know how much longer he could lie to his children and family. Just then Ron's mother and father Molly and Arthur showed up in the fireplace.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! IS IT TRUE? WHAT GINERVA TOLD ME!" Molly screamed. Ron immediately knew and was ready for his mum's lecture. Arthur told his wife to calm down. Then Molly told Arthur to take the kids upstairs since he didn't want them to see her rat at their father.

"ANSWER ME NOW RONALD! DID YOU HIT HERMIONE?" Molly requested an answer.

"Mom please, I am ashamed of what I did and I am extremely sorry, I was bloody drunk that night and I don't know what got over m-" Before Ron could finish his sentence, Molly interrupted. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! IN FACT YOU SHOULD BE MORE THAN ASHAMED YOU SHOULD BE GUILTY OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I WAS MORTIFIED WHEN I HEARD FROM YOUR SISTER! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? ESPECIALLY TO YOUR WIFE HERMIONE WHO YOU LOVE, WHO DOES EVERYTHING TO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS LIVE A HEALTHY HAPPY LIFE? I AM SO DISSAPOINTED IN YOUR RONALD!"

Ron looked up to notice that his mum was crying. She was hurt, disappointed, and disgusted in her son. He deserved to be looked at like a monster. He was one. But he's changed. Hermione leaving him has opened his eyes and realized he needs to change. He finally looked at his mom and said "Mom, I know your disappointed in me and trust me I am as well. I guarantee that I am changed I will never go back to the way I was. Hermione leaving really opened doors for me and I have taken responsibility of being a great father and husband from now on. But for now, I want to find Hermione and bring her home. Please mom can you help me?"

Molly wiped away her tears while Arthur came downstairs. "Well I definitely heard all of that. Of course we'll help you son. We wouldn't want anything else than for our youngest son to be happy. Though I am disappointed in you for what you've done, we still love you the same." Arthur reached to his son for a hug. Molly soon joined the three of them to hug.

"Well we might as well get started. Why don't we start with a powerful patronus. We can send it to her wherever she is and tell her that we are missing her and wanting her to come home. The bad thing is that it won't help track where she is, but can allow her to send a message back. Maybe she'll give in." Molly suggested.

"Alright, we might as well give it a try. Anything will help". Ron said.


	6. Accident

Hermione's been at the hotel for a month and a week. She has requested to stay longer and it doesn't seem like the motel seems to care. She planned to go visit the kids last night but decided not to. Hermione has food, shelter, and freedom. But what she was missing most was her family. Her kids, Harry, Ginny, her in laws, her parents, she doesn't know if she even wants to miss Ron. She doesn't know how long she can hide. Their family must be looking for her now, she knows it. She was thinking of sending them a patronus to tell them that she's alright, but she knows that'll just lead to more questioning.

Just then a bright light ends up in her hotel room. She raises her wand to realize it's a patronus. Then came a voice, it was Molly's.

"Hermione, honey, wherever you are, please come home. We all miss you so much. Rose and Hugo cry every night. The want their mother home. We miss you also. Ron does too. He is extremely sorry. I know what he's done to you and I am disappointed in him, but please, come home and we can work things out. Send a patronus back with an answer, please." Molly's voice finished talking and her patronus left. Hermione was shocked. How did the patronus know where she was? Was there a tracker? No she knew there was no such thing. She knew there was a patronus spell that could go to anyone wherever they were, but there were no tracking systems. She was thinking of sending one back, but didn't. She figured that she's been gone too long and the emptiness of her family was killing her. So she decided to go get some lunch then head back home. It was a 3 hour drive home but it would probably be worth it.

She went to a restaurant for some lunch and saw this cute family. Sitting down, eating, and laughing together. This reminded her of Hermione's family and her. She quickly finished up her meal, payed, and left. Now she really couldn't wait to get home. She didn't care on the situation with Ron and her. She just wanted to go home and hug her children and family.

She got in her car and began to drive. It was an hour and a half and she couldn't drive any faster. She could have dissaparated there but then that would result in leaving the car. She wanted the car. Weird, she thought, I'm thinking so much about a bloody car. She kept on driving and it was 7 at night. It was quite dark out but she could see alright. Its been a while since she drove in a muggle car but she managed to do alright.

Hermione was driving straight on the road for a while. Then she stopped at a stop light. She waited a few moments until the light turned green. She stepped on the gas and drove off. Looking to the left, she saw a pair of headlights and it was coming straight at her and fast. Before Hermione couldn't do anything or react, the car hit her straight on. Glass broke and the car flipped off the road. The car slid off the road and bumped hard into a tree. Hermione woke up startled and scared, with blood everywhere, her head, her face, and her hands. She went unconscious and everything went blank.


	7. Tears and Sorrow

Ron received a call by patronus at 3 in the morning. He was in bed when he saw a bright light near the door. He got up and grabbed his wand to realize it was a healer.

"Ronald Weasley. Your wife has been admitted to St. Hugo's. She is seriously injured and you should come down immediately." It then disappeared.

Ron immediately got up and got ready. Was this really happening? Are they sure it wasn't someone else? Was Hermione alright? Was she even alive? He sent a patronus to Harry and Ginny and they immediately came.

"Ron! Oh my god are you sure? Is Hermione alright?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"I really don't know I'm just going to go down and see. Can you two watch the kids? I'll send you a patronus as soon as I get a word." Ron said to them.

"Of course, go quickly now." Harry said to Ron.

Ron apparated to St. Burrows and went to the front desk. "Excuse me is there a Hermione Weasley here?"

The nurse checked the board and said "Yes there will be. She should be arriving now actually."

"Just arriving? I got a call saying that she was already her-" Before Ron could finish, Healers immediately came in with Hermione on a gurney. She had blood everywhere, bruises, cuts, black eye. Her clothes were ripped and stained with blood. She looked almost dead. Ron rushed to her side as they submitted her into a room.

"Oh my god Hermione! OH MY GOD!" Ron screamed. Seeing her in that kind of condition was torturous. She looked like she wasn't going to survive.

"Mr. Weasley please you have to stay out here while we operate." The Healer said.

"No no no! She's my wife!" Ron demanded.

"I get that Mr. Weasley, but family members are not allowed in emergency rooms. Please take a seat while we operate. We will do whatever it takes to save Hermione." The healer told Ron.

Ron then went down to sit in the waiting room. He started to cry. Oh my god he thought. I did this to her, If I didn't drive her away, she wouldn't be hurt like this. He sat there for what seemed like hours and cried. If Hermione died, he wouldn't be able to live. He thought living without her was horrible, but actually having her die, will ruin him. Though she might have hated Ron, he didn't blame her. But, she was still his wife and he loved her. He already sent a patronus to Harry and Ginny and they were on their way here. His parents were also coming.

Ginny, Harry, the kids and their parents arrived at the same time. They all went running to Ron with questions. "Is she alright? Where is she? Is she ok? What's taking so long?" They all asked.

Ron was still shaky from shock and didn't have words to say. Molly went to give her son a hug.

"Oh Ron, don't cry. It'll be alright I'm sure. She's home now that's all that matters." Molly said to his son. Ron was still crying and then he saw his children.

"Daddy, where's mummy? Why are you crying?" Rose asked.

"Oh, daddy just missed Mum that's all. You'll see her soon ok I promise." Rose said while giving her a kiss.

"Ron Weasley?" The healer asked. Ron stood up and said "Yes? Is my wife alright?"

The healer took a few moments. Ron thought he knew what she meant. "Oh no, please don't tell me she's dea…" He couldn't even say the word. He had tears in his eyes again.

"No she isn't dead. I'm healer Marlina by the way. She isn't dead but she is in serious condition." She looked behind Ron to see Ron's family. She looked back to Ron and continued. "She is wounded quite badly. She has broken bones including her ribs and leg. She has cuts and bruises everywhere. She isn't doing well at the moment. We went in to give her emergency surgery to remove the glass and see what's been damaged. She lost a tremendous amount of blood. We aren't sure of her fate as of right now. And also, she came to me about a month ago and she found out she was pregnant." Healer Marlina was interrupted by Ron's confusion.

"She was what?" Ron was shocked. He had no idea that she was pregnant. His family was more shock than he was. Healer Marlina continued. "Well she definitely is, or WAS. The baby died in the crash I guess by miscarriage. I'm very very sorry, I thought you knew about this. You guys can go in to visit her now. Stay as long as you like but only a couple of people in the room at a time please. I truly am sorry." Healer Marlina went back into the emergency room to clean up.

Ron stood there silent. Hermione was probably not going to make it. Their child was already dead. What has he done? He began to cry really hard and Ginny and Molly came up to give him a hug.

"Oh Ron. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't have helped to do anything or prevent her from leaving." Ginny said with tears in her eyes as well. Hermione was her best friend and it would kill her if she died as well. Rose had a confused look on her face. She didn't understand what was going on. Though she was nine years old, she did inherit Hermione's brain and Ron was positive that she at least caught on a little. Ron went to sit down and cried even more. Then his daughter came to sit down with him. He lifted Rose into his lap and hugged her.

"Daddy, is mum ok?" Rose asked.

"No, honey, mum is not ok. We don't know what's wrong. But we're going to go see her right now ok? You'll see mum soon." Rose told his daughter. The rest of the family followed Ron and Rose into the room where Hermione was staying. When they entered the room, they all saw Hermione with bandages all over her, eyes closed, damaged and broken. Behind Ron, Ginny and Molly gave out a scream. They were traumatized at what they saw. They all walked over to the bed surrounding Hermione. Ron looked down at his wife and the sight of her reminded him of that night when she was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. He promised to never leave her again from that point, and he did. Now she's in a fight for her own life. The whole family held hands and prayed that she would awaken and would soon be back in good condition.


	8. Apologize

They all stared down at Hermione horrified and wasn't sure what to say next. But eventually they all calmed down and Ginny started.

"Hey Hermione." Between sobs, she couldn't even speak. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I should have said something earlier. If I did, you wouldn't be here. I knew you guys were having trouble, but I didn't know it was that bad. Rose and Hugo miss you Hermione. Please come back. You can't leave." Ginny gave out and cried into Harry's chest. She seemed more heart broken than Ron was. Rose and Hugo got up and went to hold their mother's hand. Rose was starting to cry as well. They've never seen their mother in that kind of condition. Hugo was just really sad but Rose was devastated. Ginny kneeled down and gave her niece a hug. "It's going to be ok Rosie, I promise." Ginny said. Everyone else said nothing and Ron didn't mind. Ginny grabbed Rose and Hugo and took them outside. Ginny went to give Ron a hug and then left. Ron agreed because he didn't want his children to see their mother like this. Everyone else then followed out and it was Ron and Hermione alone.

"Oh my god Hermione I am so sorry. I really am." Ron was already in tears when he started the first sentence. "I don't know what it'll take for you to come back to me, I doubt you will anyways. I don't deserve someone like you. But you know what? You don't have to come back to me. You can leave me and take the kids, do whatever you want. But I will do whatever it takes to try to get you back." Ron took a moment to wipe his tears. "Please Hermione, don't die on me. The kids need you, I need you. I can't live without you. They ask where you are every night and they miss you so much. They at least deserve a mother Hermione, please. We all have holes in our hearts knowing that you aren't with us. I know how hard it is now Hermione. At first I didn't understand what you were complaining about, but now I know. Now I know. And our child Hermione. Our child!" Ron repeated. He held and squeezed her hand and didn't want to let go. Ron began to cry some more and wiped them away. "Why didn't you tell me? If I had known, things would have been different. But no matter what, from here on, I'll always be there for you. I know you probably can't hear me, but I love you so much. I know you probably don't believe me, but please, please just forgive me. I can live if you decide to get a divorce or leave me, but I can't live if you don't ever forgive me. Trust me, I already know I've made a mistake once, but if you don't make it, I won't be able to live at all myself. You are my world Hermione and I will pray every night and hope that you get better." Ron bent his head into her hand and cried for hours.

He woke up to find out that he fell asleep the whole night and tried to stand up and realize his back was in so much pain. Well that's what I get for sleeping on my wife's hand huh? Ron thought. He stood up and walked around the room then finally looked at his wife and she was still the same from last night. Ron wanted to hold her so badly. And kiss her and tell her that he loved her. Just then, Healer Marlina walked in.

"OH, I thought everyone went home. I guess not then huh? Well do you want to go back home to get some breakfast? I recommend you don't eat anything here, it's completely gross. I've never taken a bite from here EVER." Ron guessed Healer Marlina tried to make him laugh, but it wasn't working. Ron just stood there in silence.

"Well I'll be outside if you need anything." Healer Marlina said. Ron was kind of glad that she left. She wanted to be alone with Hermione again. He would not leave this room. He was not going to leave Hermione again. He wanted to go check on his kids but he was sure that Ginny and Molly would be with them. He was too weak to face them right now. Hopefully they'll pop by and say hi. He sat back down by Hermione's bed side, and stared at her. She was still beautiful, even with all those cuts and bruises. He sat there most of the day just praying and talking to Hermione.


	9. Reunited

A week passed and Hermione was still unconscious in a coma. Ron's been by his wife's side for all that time. His kids and family have come and visit also. Hermione's parents also got the word and came down to see her. Ron explained them the story and they don't blame him for a thing. Ron was surprised and grateful that no matter what he's done, they all still loved and respected him. The other day, everyone received a scare when Hermione's heartbeat started slowing down. The Healers rushed in to check and operate on her, and released she wasn't doing well. They weren't positive that she was going to survive but they weren't positive that she would die either. The family had hope, strength, and they had each other. Through whatever they would love and support each other. Just when faith was running low, Hermione awoke.

Ron was the only one in the room, but the family was at the cafeteria grabbing something to eat. Ron was sitting in his chair looking at Hermione when she made sudden movement. Ron quickly got up from his chair and took her hand. She then opened her eyes and looked around. Ron looked down at her face smiling and said "Hey"

Hermione didn't answer and continued looking around. She was definitely confused and shocked to be alive. She tried to get up but she lay back down in pain. "OUCH" Hermione whispered. Her voice wasn't that strong either.

"NO Hermione don't get up, you're still weak. Sit tight I'm going to go get the doctor. OH and Ginny, Harry, Mum, Dad and the kids are here! Sit tight I'm going to go get them!" Ron went as quickly as he could. He immediately saw Healer Marlina and told her that his wife finally awoke. Then his family was just getting out of the elevator and he yelled "HERMIONE'S AWAKE!"

Everyone was so ecstatic and they ran to the room. Healer Marlina didn't make it to the room yet so they all crowded in. "OH MY GOSH HERMIONE! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DO YOU NEED ANYTHING?" Ginny and Molly asked Hermione.

"No I'm fine." Hermione whispered with a weak voice. "Oh gosh it's so wonderful to see you all! I've missed you all so much!"

Ginny went to give her a soft hug. She was glad Hermione was alright. Everyone then got their turn for hugs except Ron. He felt that she probably didn't even want to speak to him let alone hug him yet. Rose and Hugo ran to their mother to give her the biggest and cutest hug. "MUM! I MISS YOU MUM WHERE DID YOU GO?" Rose asked.

"Oh ROSIE AND HUGO! HOW I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I'M SO SORRY I LEFT YOU GUYS! MUM'S HERE NOW OK? MUM WON'T EVER LEAVE YOU GUYS EVER AGAIN!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes. Ginny and Molly burst into tears watching Hermione and her two children finally reunited. After a while, everyone went home to rest up and change but they promised that they would be back later. Ron and Hermione were left alone again. Until Healer Marlina came in finally to check in on Hermione.

"Hello Hermione. How are you feeling? Alright?" Healer Marlina asked.

"Yes I'm pretty good right now and stable. Thank you so much for saving my life. I owe you so much." Hermione said.

"It's no problem at all, its our job actually. You're lucky to be alive as well. Well you seem to be in pretty good condition. We ask that you stay in the hospital for about another week then if everything is well, then you'll be free to go." Healer Marlina said while smiling at Hermione.

"Thank you so much." Hermione said. Healer Marlina then left the room and officially left Ron and Hermione alone. They sat in utter silence until Ron finally said something.

"How are you?" Ron asked. "Fine I guess." Hermione responded.

"Are you still mad at me? I get it if you still are. I don't blame you, at all. I was a complete asshole and jerk and-"Before Ron could continue, Hermione stopped him and said "Ron, please, I don't need this kind of stuff right now. The thing I want most is to heal and get home to my children."

Ron thought she was rude and kind of harse, but he deserved it. He understood why she didn't want to talk about it at that time. She needed to heal and get back home. It might take a while for them to get back to the way they were, but Ron was determined to fight to get her back.


	10. Promise

"Hermione, hello good morning dear how are you feeling?" Healer Marlina asked Hermione as she entered the room.

"I've been great actually. Getting stronger and stronger everyday." Hermione answered. Ron just sat there in silence. Its been absolutely awkward sitting in the room with Hermione. He knew she was still angry, she didn't even have t say anything.

"Well I've got some good news, for both of you. Hermione can go home today or tomorrow whenever you want or whenever you feel strong." Healer Marlina told them.

Hermione's face automatically lit up and she smiled. It was the first time that Ron saw Hermione smile after such a long time.

"THAT'D BE WONDERFUL! Can I go home TODAY? If you feel its alright of course." Hermione suggested.

"Of course now would be perfect. You can just get your stuff together and then your free to go!" Healer Marlina got up and went to shake Ron's hand and Hermione's. "It was wonderful to meet the both of you. You too seem like you have a happy, wonderful and beautiful family together. Congratulations and good luck with everything you do." Healer Marlina said to them.

Oh yea they had a happy family alright Ron thought. Hermione finally got out of her bed and stood up. Wow it felt great to finally get on her feet again after 3 long agonizing weeks. She looked at Ron and wondered, was he really in the room the whole time? Maybe he has changed. She got the thought out of her mind and suddenly packed her things. Ron stopped her and said "No allow me Hermione. Your still a little weak."

"I can do it. I'm fine." Hermione whispered.

Ron watched as Hermione packed her bags. Afterwards, they apparated home to see that Ginny, Molly, Harry and the kids were eating lunch. "MUM!" Rose screamed as she ran to her mother. Ginny and the others were delighted and a little shocked to see Hermione home so fast. She looked strong and healthy as if nothing had happened.

"Oh my! What are you doing home?" Ginny asked.

"Healer Marlina gave me the ok and gave me permission to go home! I'm so excited to be back! OH how I've missed you all so much!" Hermione said with excitement and happiness.

"It's great to have you back sweetheart! OH would you like anything to eat hun? We just started lunch!" Molly said.

Hermione agreed and sat down to eat with the family. Everyone ate and had a good time catching up. Ron and Harry then went to the living room and chatted.

"So isn't it great to finally have Hermione back?" Harry asked.

"Yea. But Hermione's still a little shaky I know it." Ron said with a sigh.

"Well she just needs some time mate. She needs time to heal her wounds. Physical and non physical wounds." Harry told his best friend.

He knew Harry was right. He hurt Hermione and he was going to do whatever it took to get her back. "Yes but I promise you mate, I will get the love of my life back, no matter what I have to do. I won't stop till that happens, I guarantee you that." Ron said with confidence.

Harry tapped Ron's shoulder and was actually proud of him. Little Ron was growing up after all and becoming a man he was meant to be.


	11. Hurt

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!" Everyone yelled.

Rose face was full of happiness! It was her tenth birthday and she loved every single birthday her family threw her. Hermione and the family sang to her and cut her cake. Her little girl was growing up so fast, she finally reached double digits! Next year would be her first year at Hogwarts as well! Ron was so happy to stare at his beautiful little girl and happy that she turned out whom she was today. Before he knew it, she'd be graduating Hogwarts and getting married. They'd both cherish the moment until those times came.

Everyone had cake and ate lunch and had a wonderful time. It was nice to get everyone together and talking and catching up. It was especially nice for Ron, to see Hermione smile again. He missed her smile so much. He planned to talk to her tonight and see where they stood and where they would go from here.

Once everyone left, Rose and Hugo went off to bed, and Ron and Hermione were sitting in the living room together.

"Phew, that was a good night wasn't it?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Yea it was actually. She's growing up so fast I can't believe it!" Ron said. "Hermione, I wanted to talk to you, umm about you know what happened between us." Ron waited for a response. Hermione's face expression changed from happy to hurt.

"There's nothing to talk about. We both obviously know what happened Ron." Hermione answered crudely.

"I know Hermione please just hear me out. I know you were hurt and I'm so sorry. I can't even express how sorry I am-"Ron was interrupted by an outraged Hermione.

"You can't or you refuse to apologize? And I wasn't hurt, I still AM. You obviously don't know what that's like." Hermione said.

"You don't think I'm hurt too? I am hurt! Seeing you actually leave me and in a hospital bed almost dying, was torturous for me. Seeing you in that hospital bed, unconscious, reminded me of that night at Malfoy Manor. I couldn't do anything to help you and you have no idea how badly I would have loved to take my mistakes back!" Ron told his wife. Hermione just sat in silence and wanted to hear what else Ron had to say. "And Hermione our child! Why didn't you tell me about this?" Ron said with anger.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T CARE! AND I FOUND OUT A WEEK AFTER I LEFT YOU RON! Does it matter now anyways? The baby is gone and people didn't even have to tell me I knew it was gone the moment I woke up!" Hermione yelled.

"Well you still could have told me. Of course I would have cared Hermione its our child! What makes you think that I don't care!" Ron said.

"I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR FIVE BLOODY MONTHS TO HELP TAKE CARE OF ROSE AND HUGO! If you didn't care then, why would you care for this third child?" Hermione said.

"I DO CARE ABOUT THE CHILDREN ALRIGHT? I DO CARE! I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO! I KNOW YOU PROBABLY DON'T BELIEVE ME BECAUSE OF WHAT I'VE DONE I GET THAT! I'VE SUFFERED ENOUGH HERMIONE! I KNOW YOU WOULD TOO IF WE WERE IN OPPOSITE SITUATIONS! Ron lowered his voice because he didn't want Hermione to leave again. "The person I was in the past is gone, forever. I promise you that. I did care about you guys, I just didn't show it as much as I should have. I'm glad your back Hermione, I've missed you so much. How long is it going to take for you to let go and forgive me?"

"I cannot promise you that I will ever forgive you. I am here mostly for the children, not you. Our marriage is still in the question box right now Ronald. I should be heading to bed now. Goodnight." Hermione said.

Ron wasn't finished but he knew he couldn't stop her. Hermione went upstairs and closed the door. She would be sleeping with Rose tonight. Downstairs, Ron was recapturing what just happened and what was said. Marriage is still in the question box? How could she think that? Ron headed to bed as well.

As he lay in bed, he felt empty. Hermione should be next to him right now but she isn't. He missed them all being a family. But he had one plan and wish, to make that happen. He would do whatever it takes to get his family back to the way it was.


	12. Reconnected

Ron went to Harry and Ginny's house to have a talk to Ginny. He wanted to do a special dinner with Hermione to show her that he still loves her and that he's changed. But he needs help from his sister.

"Hi Ron, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked when she opened her door.

"I actually wanted to talk to you and I need a little bit of help with something?" Ron asked his sister.

"Oh alright, well the kids are sleeping, and Harry isn't home but come on in." Ginny welcomed her brother in.

They both went to sit down in the living room and Ginny brought in some tea and crackers.

"Well umm obviously you know the story of me and Hermione, and I would like to win her back and I have an idea but not really sure of it, so I came here and I want to ask you for a little advice." Ron told Ginny.

"Well I am definitely still as hurt as Hermione is, but I do understand and saw how hurt you've been these past couple weeks. I can sort of see that you have changed. I think when you finally realized that Hermione could be gone forever, you opened your eyes and I'm really proud of you Ronald. Hermione is one of my best friends and all I want to see if my brother and best friend happy. And I am sorry Ron for the things that I said to you." Ginny took a moment of silence to look at her brother.

"So what did you have in mind?" Ginny definitely took a lot of time to think of what to say, but it meant a lot to Ron that she would say that.

"Hermione still is a little angry and I don't blame her at all. I want to get her back and show her that I still care. Her birthday is almost here and I want to give her a special night for her birthday, probably take her out to dinner or something." Ron said.

Ginny took a moment and thought "Well why don't you just have a little dinner in the back yard? I think that would be better. Hermione isn't really the fancy type you know? Have some candles, flowers, me and Harry will watch the kids that night." Ginny suggested.

"That sounds great Ginny. I think that'll do!" Ron left and immediately started to think. Her birthday was 4 days away and he wanted it to be perfect.

* * *

><p>Hermione's birthday was finally here. Ron had everything planned out. The kids would be going to sleep over at Harry and Ginny's tonight and everything needed to be perfect. Hermione and he would be home alone the whole night and he hoped to reconnect with his wife again.<p>

He walked into the kitchen where Hermione was cooking lunch for the kids before they left to Harry's. Ron didn't tell her anything, he just told her that Ginny wanted the kids over for a sleepover and she was fine with that.

"Happy birthday Hermione." Ron said to her.

"Thank you." Hermione said with a smile. "So the kids ready for their sleepover? Did they pack yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yup their all set. I packed all their stuff for them that they'd need and they are really excited." Ron said.

Hermione was surprised that Ron packed their stuff for the kids and remembered her birthday. Hermione continued to make lunch and sat everyone down to eat. It was their first time that they'd ate lunch together in a long time. It was nice to finally have everyone together. Soon enough they'd be together again as they were before Ron thought.

Ron and Hermione dropped the kids off and came home where Ron told Hermione of his plan. Hermione thought it was just going to be a regular day and Ron and her would just sit in and do nothing. Little did Hermione know that tonight, Ron would make it a special birthday for her.

"Hermione, you have nothing to do tonight do you?" Ron asked her.

"No I don't think so why?" Hermione replied. What was he planning she thought.

"Well since its your birthday, and I just wanted us both to get closer again so I planned a special evening for you. Get dressed and meet me out in the backyard in 30 minutes please?" Ron said waiting for a reply.

Hermione was really surprised that Ron planned something for her. But Hermione did want to see what Ron had done. She couldn't say no. So she said "Alright" and went upstairs to change. She went into their closet and looked through her dresses. She looked and looked and finally found a nice dress that she never really got to wear. A red, v necked, tight cocktail dress. She put it on and found some nice red stilettos to go along with the dress as well. She looked in the mirror and was stunned. She looked pretty good. She hadn't dressed up in a long time. For makeup, she put on a light pink lipstick and eyeliner. Nothing special but it'll do. She looked at the clock and saw that its been almost thirty minutes. She went downstairs and looked out the kitchen window. Ron was standing up waiting for her. He somehow got changed into a nice white dress shirt and dress pants. She went out the door to the back yard and was amazed.

In the middle of the yard was a table set for two. Ron was standing there smiling and Hermione had to admit he looked pretty handsome. Its been a while since the two of them had a dinner together alone. There were candles and roses everywhere. She walked up to him and Ron couldn't help but stare himself. She looked absolutely gorgeous. They walked closer and closer and Ron was the first to speak.

"You look…absolutely fantastic Hermione." Ron told her.

Hermione laughed a little. "Thank you Ron, so do you." Hermione said while pointing her hands towards his outfit.

Ron pulled out a chair for Hermione and she sat right down. Before Ron sat down himself he turned on some music and the song "What are words" by Chris Medina played. He knew it was one of Hermione's favorite songs. Hermione smiled when she heard the song. What was he trying to do Hermione thought.

"Let's eat" Ron said. On the table were steak, mashed potatoes, and cake for dessert. It was absolutely divine Hermione thought. She couldn't wait to dig in, it looked absolutely delicious. Ron couldn't have cooked this by himself though. He was a wizard after all and used some magic. They ate for a while and chatted for a while. It was quite nice, them talking again, about regular things. About the kids, their life, their times at Hogwarts. After they finished the main course, Ron brought out a cake and put the candles in the cake. The numbers 3 and 2 were than lit and Ron actually sang for her. Hermione was absolutely hysterical that he sang for her. She couldn't stop laughing because he wasn't the best singer in the world, but she did appreciate his effort. It was a pretty good birthday even though she was now 32. Goodness I'm getting old she thought. Hermione blew out the candles and they ate a little cake. The next song came on which was "I knew I loved you" by Savage Gardens.

Ron stuck out his hand to Hermione and said "Care to dance?" Hermione took his hand in hers and they headed a few feet away from the table and slow danced. Ron enjoyed this moment completely. Its been so long since they've danced as well. Ron had his hands around her waist and Hermione had her hands around his neck while her head was on his chest. They slowly danced to the song until it was over. Ron then took Hermione's hand into his and said "Hermione, happy 32nd birthday to you. I know its nothing special but I just wanted to do something for you considering what happened in the past couple months. By the way, you look absolutely striking tonight. I know you probably are still mad and that's ok with me. I just want you to know that I love you so much and I've missed you these past couple months. I hope this can reconnect our bond together and we can go back to being the way we used to be." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes waiting for a reply.

"I believe you Ronald. Thank you very much for this actually even though there is no reason for celebrating a 32nd birthday." Hermione said with a smile.

"Every single birthday for you should be celebrated Hermione. You deserve everything and more. I love you Hermione Weasley. I hope you forgive me." Ron said.

Ron then took Hermione's hand and took her to the Pensieve which was on the table. Ron took a flask which Hermione knew were memories because that's what the Pensieve was here for. "Just watch" Ron said. Hermione put her head in and was taken back to the past. To the first time she and Ron met on the train, to their first kiss, to their wedding day, to Rose and Hugo's birth. Hermione watched every single moment and was in awe. She remembered every single one of those days with clear memory. She took her head out of the Pensieve with tears in her eyes. Hermione looked at Ron and gave him a huge hug. She thanked him for reminding her of those wonderful memories that forever changed her life. She missed him so much and couldn't even imagine her life without Ron. He gave her love, a reason to live, wonderful children, and a family that meant everything to her. Hermione broke their hug and looked at Ron in his eyes.

From that moment, both their foreheads were so close that Ron could easily kiss those soft lips that he's been waiting and needing to have for months. Ron then leaned in and they shared a kiss. He felt like it was their very first kiss, breathtaking, blissful, and passionate. While they were kissing, rain drops immediately fell from the sky. Of course this would happen Ron thought.

Hermione backed away and said "I think we should get inside before we get soaked!" It was already down pouring and they were already soaked. They both took hands and ran inside. They opened the door and stood there just looking into each other's eyes. Ron pulled away this time but Hermione grabbed his arm. They both were face to face again and Hermione said "Thank you so much Ronald, for everything. This has been the most perfect birthday I could ask for. I know what happened to us and I have missed you as well." Hermione took her hand and touched Ron's wet face. "Without you, I don't know where I would be today; you have given me life, love, and a wonderful family. I am absolutely grateful for that. What happened in the past is in the past. Let's forget everything and continue on with our lives. I love you with all my heart Ronald Weasley."

Hermione pressed her lips against Ron's and they kissed with desperation. Ron realized its been months since they last shared their first kiss and gave her all he's got. They moved from the door to the living room couch and Ron laid her down. They kissed with passion and it was a long and loving kiss. It was a needed kiss after their long months of separation. They both moaned with excitement and Ron got up and carried Hermione bridal style. They headed up the stairs and Ron pushed her against the wall. Hermione then started to unbutton Ron's shirt one by one but Ron didn't hesitate to help. They did so without breaking the kiss. Ron threw his shirt down the stairs and Ron carried Hermione up the stairs and continued upstairs to their bedroom.

Ron and Hermione reached their bedroom and Ron laid her down on the bed. Doing so, Ron grabbed the zipper behind Hermione's back and pulled it down. He then was able to take off her dress and she was now in her undergarments. Hermione kicked off her stilettos and she helped Ron take off his dress pants. Ron touched Hermione's back and kissed her deeply with tongue. Soon Hermione's undergarments were off and she was naked. Hermione then helped Ron take off his underwear and he was too naked. Ron readjusted Hermione and began to kiss her neck while Hermione moaned with pleasure. Ron couldn't wait any longer. He continued to kiss Hermione and opened her legs. He then thrust inside of her and they both moaned with satisfaction. Ron continued to push into her and soon began a rhythm. Hermione and Ron were soon sticky from sweat and lust.

They had reconnected their love and were reunited again. 8 months had been long enough for separation and they made love throughout the night.


	13. Normality

Hermione woke up to the sun shining through the windows into her eyes. She looked around and realized she was naked. Then she turned around and saw that Ron was naked as well with his arms around her. She quickly remembers what happened last night and was pretty pleased with how it turned out. She lifted Ron's arm and tried not to wake him up. She got up and grabbed whatever she came upon which happened to be Ron's dress shirt. As she quickly buttoned it, Ron stirred in the bed behind her and woke up.

Ron looked around and saw Hermione with his dress shirt on. "Morning" Ron said with a smile on his face. She looked so hot with just his dress shirt on. It went down and barely covers her butt. She turned around and responded "Morning" back.

Ron got up and put some pants on since he wasn't really considering walking around naked.

"Want some breakfast?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and continued to put on his pants. Hermione rushed downstairs to make some egg and toast. Ron quickly ran downstairs and smelled the eggs and toast Hermione was cooking. Finally things can finally go back to normal Ron thought. Ron saw Hermione putting some finishing touches on their breakfast and he ran right up to Hermione and gave her a hug from behind.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked with laughter. Ron continued to hug his wife and said" What I can't give my wife a good morning hug?"

"You can, but can't you wait till I'm finished cooking?" Hermione asked. Ron kissed her neck and went down to sit at the table. Hermione set the table for breakfast and they ate. Ron could not keep his eyes off her. She was beautiful and all his. Things can finally be the way they used to and meant to be. He loved her and would never hurt her again. If he did may the lord end his life. He was eternally grateful to have met Hermione and grant him with two beautiful children and a wife.

Hermione caught him staring at her the whole time during breakfast. "Ronald, why do you keep staring" Hermione asked with a slight smile.

"Oh nothing. Just admiring how beautiful and perfect you are." Ron said.

Hermione blushed. She knew he meant it. What happened last night was absolutely astonishing and sweet. She forgave him after all. Those long months of separation were excruciating. After they both finished breakfast, they went to the couch and sat together with arms around each other. Ron held her so tight she almost couldn't breathe.  
>"Ron I can't really breathe." Hermione said hysterically. Ron let go and looked into her eyes and kissed her with passion. "I'm so glad we're back to the ways we used to be. I love you so much" Ron said.<p>

Hermione smiled and cuddled into Ron's chest inhaling in his scent. Ron kissed the top of her head and they cuddled for a while. Hermione broke the silence and said "When do you want to pick up the kids?"

"I think they can stay there till tonight, I want to have some fun with you first." Ron said seductively. He started to poke and tickle her. She started to laugh loudly and begged him to stop. She eventually escaped and got up to run but Ron grabbed her wrist and said "Not so fast Mrs. Weasley." Ron said.

He carried and spun her around and went upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>After having a little more fun, they got dressed and went to pick up the kids at Harry and Ginny's. They knocked on the door and Ginny was surprised to see them both smiling and holding hands. Ginny hugged them both and welcomed them in. Rose and Hugo attacked their parents with hugs and so did Harry and Ginny's children. Ginny went over to hug Harry and he knew that everything between them was good and now everything can go back to normal. While Ron chatted with Harry, Hermione had a talk with Ginny in the kitchen.<p>

"So how are things with you and Ron, better?" Ginny anxiously asked.

"Better than better, wonderful, joyful, words can describe how happy I am to be back to our normal state!" Hermione said with happiness. Ginny went up to hug Hermione and she was glad things were back to normal as well. She hated seeing them both so hurt. All she wanted was peace and joy with her family. Hermione saw Harry walk towards them and said "Well I guess with all the hugging its great news then! DON'T I GET A HUG AS WELL?" Harry said. "Of course Harry!" Hermione proceeded and hugged her best friend/brother-in-law.

"And by the way happy 32nd birthday Hermione!" Harry said with a loud tone.

"Shut up Harry! The way you say it, it makes me sound so old!" Hermione said.

"Don't worry I'm almost there as well!" Harry said with laughter.

Ron soon came towards them and yelled "GROUP HUG!" Everyone laughed and did so. The four of them hugged it out and it felt like old times. They separated and they all chatted for a while till the kids were ready to go home. Ron and Hermione got Rose and Hugo's stuff together and were ready to head back home. Rose and Hugo hugged their Aunt and Uncle and proceeded towards the door. Ron and Hermione thanked Ginny and Harry for watching the kids and went out the door. They walked out with Ron's arm around Hermione's waist and Hermione leaning on Ron's shoulder. Everything was back to normal again and nothing could ever change that.


	14. Everything

Hermione woke up to Ron next to her again. They weren't naked this time which was shocking to her. She got up without waking Ron up and went to take a shower. When she got out of the shower, she looked in the mirror to dry her hair. She turned to the left and jumped when she saw Ron in the doorway.

"GEESH RONALD! YOU SCARED THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF ME!" Hermione yelled. Ron laughed and walked over to give Hermione a hug from behind.

"Sorry love." Ron said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione continued to comb her hair and get all dried up before heading downstairs. Before Hermione could go in the room and get dressed, she turned around and gave Ron a kiss. Ron answered by pulling her closer to him and they shared another passionate kiss. Hermione backed away and went to their bedroom to get dressed. Ron soon proceeded into the bedroom to get dressed as well. Hermione continued to get dressed when Ron came up to her and held up a rectangular red box.

Hermione stared at it confused. "Ron what is this?"

"It's your birthday present" Ron said and looked into his wife's eyes.

"Ron you didn't have to get me a gift, what I got on my birthday was good enough." Hermione kissed Ron hoping he would get the picture that she really didn't need anything else from him.

"No I insist Hermione. I hope you'll like it." Ron said. He then opened the box and there was a beautiful silver bracelet with gorgeous charms. There was a heart, star, diamonds, and the charms that Hermione loved most was the charms that were the names of Ron, Rose, and Hugo. She couldn't stop staring at them. Then there was one last one that had the words I Love You. It was absolutely beautiful. Hermione looked up at Ron shocked.

"Ronald….I don't know what to say, thank you! This is more than I can ask for!" Hermione said and hugged her husband.

Ron took the bracelet out of the box and put it on Hermione's wrist. Hermione looked up at Ron and gave him another kiss. It really was too much though. She didn't need all this. But she appreciated all the things Ron did to get her back. He was her everything and more.

"Thank you so much Ron." Hermione said while hugging him tightly.

"Welcome, I love you so much." Ron said.

"I love you." Hermione responded. They proceeded downstairs to start breakfast. Soon Rose and Hugo woke up and they ate breakfast together.


	15. All Was Well

About a year has gone by, Ron, Hermione and the kids have continued to be a loving, caring family. Now Rose is 11 and will be attending her first year at Hogwarts with Harry and Ginny's middle child Albus. Rose was eating breakfast with her dad and brother Hugo, while Hermione was up in her daughter's room packing her things. Her little girl was growing up and she couldn't believe it. As Hermione looked through her things, she picks up a small pair of little booties that Molly knit for Rose when she was just born. Rose looked so cute in this, now she was wearing big girl clothing. Hermione started to tear up; she didn't want her little girl to grow up just yet. Just then, Rose walked in and saw her mum crying.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Rose asked. Hermione quickly wiped away her tears, but she couldn't stop the flow of them.

"Nothing Rosie, did you finish your breakfast?" Hermione asked while trying not to cry more in front of her daughter. Rose nodded yes and Hermione continued to pack for Rose. She couldn't contain herself anymore and continued to cry some more tears. Rose saw how sad her mother was and went up to hug her. Hermione stopped packing and hugged Rose back as well.

"Mum's going to miss you so much Rosie!" Hermione said. Rose touched her mother's cheek and wiped away her tears.

"It's not goodbye mum. There's always Christmas break. I'll be fine at Hogwarts. I'll always write every chance I get, I promise." Rose said. Rose was going to miss home so much, but she was still very excited to go to Hogwarts. Hermione wiped her tears and looked at the doorway and stood there was Ron. Hermione smiled at Ron and continued to pack along with the help of Rose.

"Are you guys done? We should get going, Harry and them are probably already there." Ron said. Hermione nodded and Ron helped bring the luggage downstairs. Everyone got their jackets on, and drove to the station. Ron had just passed his muggle driving test.

When they arrived at the station, there was no sign of Harry's family. So they stood there and waited. Rose had changed into her robes early, just like her mother did. Hermione was so proud of her, she knew Rose would be great at Hogwarts. When they spotted Harry and Ginny, Hermione buttoned her jacket. She touched her smooth, luscious, red hair. Rose was still the little girl she gave birth to eleven years ago. Hermione started to cry again and Ron touched her shoulder.

"Be good at Hogwarts ok Rosie? Write to us as much as possible." Hermione said with tears.

"Alright mum, I will." Rose hugged her mother again. "I'll be fine mum. I'll miss you guys so much." Rose said. Hermione backed away next to her son, and Ron bent down on one knee in front of Rose.

"Good luck Rosie. Like mum said write to us as soon as you can." Ron was getting a little emotional himself. "I love you so much Rose, you'll always be my little girl, no matter how old you get." Ron hugged his little grown girl. Rose hugged back and kisses her dad on the cheek.

Now, it was time to board the train. Rose hugged Hugo, Hermione and Ron in a big hug. Hermione was still in tears. Rose boarded the train with cousins James and Albus. Harry, Ginny, and Lily were now standing next to them. They all watched their children through the window as the train headed to Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were holding their wives while they both cried. They all still remembered their times at Hogwarts. Except now, it was safer than ever, thanks to all their efforts of taking down Voldemort. Their children can go to school without worrying about the evil that lured the world. They watched as the train disappeared from the station and as their children departed from them. They all left the station full of joy and happiness. All was well.

**Thank you guys so much for reading this story. This is the last chapter and I had a blast writing it. I will be writing more stories so stay tuned. Thank you to all the supporters for this story, I very much appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did!**


End file.
